Michishige Sayumi
Michishige Sayumi '(道重さゆみ, born July 13, 1989 in Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan) is a sixth generation member of Morning Musume. When Michishige passed the audition to join Morning Musume, Tsunku wrote in a comment about her that her singing is weak. After the audition, Michishige had taken voice lessons to improve her singing, but even she admits that her own singing is still bad. She portrays an extremely narcissistic image of herself in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member in Morning Musume and saying that her cuteness overwhelms her bad singing voice. In one of the of the skits known as Hello! Morning Theatre on their variety show, Hello! Morning, she is best known as playing a character known as “Ichiban Kawaii” (the cutest). “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace) is a phrase which Michishige uses to identify herself. While saying “Usa-chan Peace” she holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes next to her ears. Biography thumb|220px|Michishige Sayumi, June 2011 '2003 Michishige Sayumi joined Morning Musume in 2003 along with Kamei Eri, Fujimoto Miki and Tanaka Reina, which all made their debuts with Morning Musume in the group’s nineteenth single, Shabondama. During the spring she, along with the rest of the 6th generation members, made her first concert appearance on the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 Spring "Non Stop!" during Kei Yasuda's graduation. Towards the end of 2003 Michishige began appearing in the show Revelations of M (Mの黙示録, M no Mokushiroku), as a regular with ex-Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuuko. '2005' Since 2005 she was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu, later she admitted that she hated being Koharu’s mentor because she (Koharu) had to be taught everything, and she also said that she took out her frustration by plucking out her eyebrows. '2006' In October, she currently started hosting her own half-hour radio show, “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace,” on CBC Radio every Tuesday at 11:30 PM. '2007' On June 9, 2007, Michishige began co-hosting the Young Town radio show as a result of Miki Fujimoto's Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. '2009' Starting 2009, she’s appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members, usually with Yaguchi Mari. In summer 2009 she gained a decent recognisement in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rating shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV”. A TV Guide article from August 2008 praised her sharp tongue. Michishige has started using her sharp tongue since sometime ago, particularly in her radio show, where on certain episodes she comments on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi”. It was revealed on July 2009 that Michishige Sayumi will form part of Zoku Biyuuden along with Jun Jun and Sugaya Risako. '2010' In Febuary, Michishige Sayumi officially opened up a Gree blog. In March, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai and Michishige Sayumi were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show "Aimai na!". Sayumi confirmed that she was going to be a regular on that show on her blog and a UF staff Tweet mentioned that Yaguchi and Satoda will be on it as well. The official site for the Momusu Rokkies event titled "Morning Musume Presents Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Premium Summer Dinner Show" at Prince Hotel in Shinigawa has been opened.http://www.princehotels.co.jp/shinagawa/event/summer_dinner_show2010/ The following shows being at 8/14 Shinigawa Prince Hotel (Tokyo) at 16:00 / 20:30 and 8/21 Rihga Royal Hotel (Osaka) at 14:00 / 19:00. 2011 It was annouced that Sayumi would be the voice for "Haro" for the MMO game Dragon Nest. Along with 6th generation member Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On January 02, 2012 it was announced that Niigaki Risa will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. Morning Musume's leadership will be passed on to Michishige and sub-leader will be Tanaka Reina. However, this will be first time when a Morning Musume leader will do not own Hello!Project's leaderships, which will be passed to Shimizu Saki of Berryz Koubou. Profile *'Name:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Nickname': Sayumin, Sayu, Shige-san and Oyakata (master) *'Birth Date: '''1989-07-13 *'Birthplace:' Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 9 Years *'Eastern Zodiac: Snake *'Western Zodiac: '''Cancer *'Hobbies: Collecting things (hair accessories, stickers, happy meal toys, erasers), chatting and also listening to other people chat, playing the arcade games with Takahashi Ai, Linlin and Tanaka Reina *'Special skill:' Braiding, Y Balance, 4th grade math, Dance Dance Revoloution (cleared with Takahashi Ai), playing the DS Lite *'Favorite color:' Pink *'Favorite sports:' Tennis *'Favorite artists: '''BeForU *'Inspirational people: Ogura Yuko (Michishige has stated she thinks Yuko looks like herself) *'Disliked inspirational people: '''None *'Favorite movie: Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro *'Favorite flowers:' Red freesias *'Favorite word:' ‘Thank you’ and ’symmetric’ *'Motto:' Don’t refuse anything that comes to you (TL Note: Often coupled with “don’t chase after anything that leaves) *'Favorite Animal:' Cats (Retitled to Hello!Kitty) *'Favorite season:' Summer, winter *'Favorite food:' Mentaiko spaghetti, chocolate, special-packed cute school lunch and cute candy *'Disliked food:' Avocado *'Favorite song:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ki*Se*Ki by BeForU *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003–) **Ecomoni (2004–) **Zoku v-u-den (2009) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) *'Subgroups:' **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006–) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Shabondama (Debut) * Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * THE Manpower!! * Osaka Koi no Uta * Iroppoi Jirettai * Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * Aruiteru * Egao YES Nude * Kanashimi Twilight * Onna ni Sachi Are * Mikan * Resonant Blue * Pepper Keibu * Naichau Kamo * Shouganai Yume Oibito * Nanchatte Renai * Kimagure Princess * Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * Seishun Collection * Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) * Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * Maji Desu ka Ska! * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyoko Pyoko Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yūjō ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Photobooks 'Solo' *2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (photobook) (道重さゆみ) *2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) *2007.06.30 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) *2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) *2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER *2009.07.11 20sai July 13 (20歳7月13日) *2010.04.26 La (ラー) *2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll 'Group' *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2005.11.16 Angels (エンジェルズ) (Ishikawa Rika, Michishige Sayumi) Works 'Movies' *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) 'TV Shows' *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) * 2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) * 2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) * 2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) * 2010– Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) * 2010– Bijou Gaku (美女学) TV Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2011 Kare wa, Imoto no Koibito *2010 Hanbun ESPer *2006 Ojigi 30 Do 'Musicals' *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Morinari Anna) 'DVDs' *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu 'Radio' *2006– Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) (Wednesdays) *2007– Young Town (ヤングタウン) (Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi) (Saturdays) 'Internet' * 2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) * 2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) * 2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) * 2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) * [ 2006-2007] Bow 30°Series 1 and 3 (おじぎ30度?) 'Trivia' *Has an older brother and older sister. *She is a fan of AKB48 and Perfume. *Became close friends with Kamei Eri during their training camp. *Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. *Was the Morning Musume mentor of Kusumi Koharu. *Her catchphrase is "Usa-chan Peace!" while holding two peace signs beside her head, like rabbit ears. It has also been used in place of the "Sexy Beam" during some performances of "Koi no Dance Site." *She won an award for aerobics in elementary school, and also took piano lessons. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she most admired Takahashi Ai and Ishikawa Rika. *Her father is a researcher for the chemical company Ube Industries. *She is known to be the most narcissistic member. *She loves Takahashi Ai. *In a blog entry, she once called Kamei Eri "My love". *She is named after Sayumi Horie. *Is well known for trying to kiss the other members during concerts, mostly Takahashi Ai. *She calls Ikuta Erina her rival. *After Junjun dyed her hair brown at the beginning of 2010 and when Morning Musume only had five members in late December 2010 (before 9th generation joined), she was the only one who had black hair. *Along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina, there was a music video with only the three of them singing their audition song, Do it! Now. *In ''Yorosen, ''she taught C-ute about railroads. *When asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said Suzuki Airi with the comment "to have that good feeling, singing songs with charm, just like her!". *When Niigaki Risa became the leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Sayumi was supposed to be the 7th sub leader of Morning Musume but there were discussions about the situation. Sayumi is older than Reina but Tsunku and fans said Reina would be better fitting the sub leader title. Tsunku knew there would come discussions about this, so he decided there would be no sub-leader for now. Neither Michishige Sayumi or Tanaka Reina is sub-leader. *Yaguchi Mari calls her Sayu-rin. *Was in ''Yorosen ''alongside C-ute and Morning Musume *It was revealed by Tsunku in Music Fighter that her singing skill is below average and that she was chosen for her unknown charm point at that time. However, she does want to sing and asked Tsunku to give her more singing parts. Honorary Titles External Sites * Official Profile * Official Blog * Michishige Sayumi Ustream * "Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Official Homepage Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:EcoMoni Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:v-u-den Category:Blood type A Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:July Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Zoku V-u-den